


Help Rarely Comes To Those Who Need It

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mephisto isn't a psychiatrist, PTSD Yukio, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rin goes to Mephisto for help, Sibling Incest, Therapy, psychiatrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How should I know, do I look like a psychiatrist to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Rarely Comes To Those Who Need It

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hinting at Yukio having this, but now it's proven that he does. Oh boy, what's going to happen now?  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

“I’d say it’s like PTSD.” Mephisto mumbled out behind his lollypop, eyes drifting over to the older Okumura brother. Rin flinched, shoulders hunching slightly. The older demon rolled his eyes, taking the reaction as evidence that Rin didn’t know what he was talking about. “Post traumatic stress disorder. It’s a type of stress disorder that you can get after you go through a very traumatic experience. Or,” He sighed as he noticed Rin sill had an utterly confused expression, before continuing. “it’s where you go through something really bad and end up having a lot of problems because of it. Like nightmares, or being unable to sleep. That’s what it sounds like you’re brother has.”

“Okay, but how do I help him get better.” Rin asked desperately. He was leaning forwards in his chair now, looking ready to jump up and rush to his brothers side. Mephisto pulled his candy from his mouth, glaring at the smaller man from his seat atop his desk.

“How should I know, do I _look_ like a psychiatrist to you? Don’t answer that.” He held a hand up to stop Rin from talking. Leaning back, Mephisto twirled his lollypop around in his hand as he thought. He really wasn't a psychiatrist and had no idea how to help the half-demon exorcist. He was having enough trouble trying to help his brother, and had utterly no idea how to help him, let alone Rin’s brother. Well no, that wasn't true. He knew someone who knew how to help him. He sighed again, looking back over to Rin. “Look, Rin, I really don’t know how to help you. All I can suggest is actually get him to a therapist. He might get better on his own, but he also might not. Here.” Mephisto said, handing him a card that looked to have come out of no where. “This is a psychiatrist that specializes in exorcist cases. He’ll be able to help.”

“You guys even have your own therapist?” Rin asked as he took the card from Mephisto’s hand. The purple haired man rolled his eyes, huffing.

“Well yeah, we got enough of our exorcists with problems like that that it became kind of necessary. If we didn’t we’d be running out of them. Look, just take your brother to that address. Now get going, I’m kind of busy.” Mephisto scolded, standing up and dusting off his clothes before ushering the smaller man out of the room.

“Oh, well, thanks Mephisto!” Rin called as he was pushed out into the hallway. In return Mephisto nodded, giving him a halfhearted ‘yeah, yeah’ before shutting the door on him.

Rin looked down, reading over the card in his hand. He turned it over a few times, going over it in his head slowly. This was it. The real deal. He was going to get help for Yukio. Now he just had to get him there. And hope it would work.

 


End file.
